The Adventures of Hildreannaleena
by Reenava
Summary: the adventures of Hildreannaleena before Skyrim High is set. Skyrim High is my other fanfic you can read if you want
1. Hildreannaleena goes to Whiterun

Author Notes: Hi everyerone again, I hope you enjoyed my last story Skyrim High which I juiced finished, I enjoyd writin it so much ( the nice complemints and revews were what made it so enjoy) I decided to write a prequal – the Adventures of Hildreannaleena which is about hildreannaleena adventure set before skyrim high takes place, if you haven't red skyrim high yet then you can take a look : )

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of skyrim except the ones I made up

Adventure 1: Hildreannaleena goes to Writewun

Omg I was totes drivin to Whiterun in my totes car, it was a Rolex car my ex-boyfredn got for our 2 minutes anniversary. It was gold color I was drivin thru a town called Helgen and I stopped at the Salad shop for a helthy lunch and suddenly… A DRAGEN ATTACKIN! Omg it was totes black and looked supar eval.

"omg who is that totes dragon?" I asked the salad seller, his name was Hadvar. He was totally wearin a basketball top that said 'Skyrim High Imperials' it had a picter of a dragen, I guess it was the totally baskeball team from the hi skewl here or sumthin.

"that is aldewin hes the totes schol bulley at our skol." Then hadvar runn away from the salad shop becos it on fier.

I had to totes run away omg I went underground, eww it smellt bad here so I spayed totes deszigner perfume on myself.

Omg we got outside and hadvar sed to go and tell the Jarl of whiterunny abowt the dragern omg I totes had lsot my car oh no. Eww I had to catch a bus it had commoners on it. I hate pubic transport its for pour pepel and I am hildreannaleena I am rish and fashenable.

Omg we arrived in whiterun and the totes guards said no you carnt com in its closed becos dragens so I said excuse me I am totes Hildreannaleena and I totes need to speak to the jar of whiterun and they said ok and I was totes in whiteun. I totally went to like, Dragonreach, the like, big expensive mansen on the hill. On the way I met a totally redgourd called Nazeem.

"omg you look ugl6 and pour said Nazeem he was totes a snob'

"excuse me I am totes Hildreannaleena don't diss me"

I wwanked away becos I am mature and kno how to walk away from an argue.

omg I got to dragensreich and I saw the totes url sittin on his thrown, he had blodne hare and a beerd and expensive designer clothes.

"excuse me there is a dragon," I totlly said.

"":Umm my fredn, he is the Caught Wizard, he is gonna make you get dragenstones.

Thte totes cort wizard was called Farenger and he was kind of totes ugly but whatevs. I went into a totes cave and got dragonstonres, I hat to spray air freshener becos the cave stinky so bad. At the end there was a totes computer, it said

'HILDREANNALEENA SAY FUS."

So I said fus but it did nothing. Lol it was probably just a prank by Farenger he seemed silly so I ignort it, no1 els cud know who my name is and that I wos hier anyway.

I totes caught the bus back to whiteru (totes eww ikr) but wen I totes arrived whiteun was on fiar!1

"what the totes oblivion is happning?" I arksed totally

'A DRENGEN IS ATTACKIN!" showted a totes gudn, his name was Kyler.

"he is totes secretly the daydra Methrunes Dagon," whispered a guy about kyler.

"I am sexy" said Kyler and he ran owtside and got burnt by the dragen, there was nothing left but ash.

Ogm I ran outsid and saw the dragen, it was totes flyin arownd in circles. I totes fiared and arrow and hit it in the hed it died becos the arrow was magical it was called _The Totes Magicel Arrow_. It was a designer arrow. Omg suddenly the dragen started burnin and lots of magical flowed into me!

"OMG HILDRE TOTES ANNALEENA YOU'RE THE DRAGENBURN'

Omg

Omg I hope you all like the first adventure ofhildreannaleena, I thort I wud start at the start where she was totally the dragenburn. The next one will be hildreannaleens first day at skyrim totally high


	2. Hildreannaleena's first day

Adventure 2: Hildreannaleena's first day

Omg I hat to totes go to a totally new skewl after my old school Helgen High got burnt down and everyone totally died. Omg I had to totally make new friends and stuff… what if I wasnent the most poplar? Omg I dident want to think about that possibley I would totes be the most poplar, I have the best hairstyle and face mods and all my clothes are from designer. I have nevr biugt anuthng for less than 5000g. I was totes walkin to shol, I was totally nervus. I saw a totes guy leanin against a wole smoking wif some dragons that totes had motorbikes.

"who are u" asked the leader guy OMG IT WAS TOTES ALDUIN alduin totally burnt down my old hi skewl.

"omg I recognize him," said a dragon, "she was on tv shes the dragenburn be careful she might kill you and apsorop your sole!"

"No thanks," said Laduin.

"Let's not bashup, she is new it will be a bad first impress."

"Odourviig you such a loser," I heard ALduin sayin but I hat already worked away.

Omg I got to the totally gate, it said SKYRIM HIGH I read the describe '_The totally biggest High Skewl in Skyrim_' and some other borin stuff abowt edycation that I dident reed becos it was borin lol

I totes walked thro the doubbel doors, and to my new lcoakr. I saw a totes gurl next to my locker, she was warin a cheerleedin outfit that said Skyrim High Imperials on it I totes knew that was the baskertball teem. She was totes gettin red pompoms from her locker. She turned sudden and accidental bash into me and my buks went all ova the floor.

"oh my totally nine divins, I'm so sorry she started pickin up my books no it's ok honestly I said," are you sure?" yes

"my totes name is Rikke, Legate Rikke I'm the Head cheerleader for our barsketball teem, I'm totes datin our star basketballer ulferic he is totes cute lol"

"Oh lol im totes Hildreannaleena, I'm the dragenburn im not datin any1 lol my bf dumped me for a gurl and then got burnt to dead by Aldawin lol karma."

"omg I haf totes seed you on tv."

"Yeah im new at this skewl.

"its ok you can be my totes bffl if you like' omg we were totes bffls now

I was warkin to mu first clas with Rikke it was Maths which was totes borin but I dident want to wag classes already on my thirst day at this skewl lol. Im a totes rbel and I like, wag clases all the tiem. We wer put in a seatin arrangement in maths ugh I was never comin to a maths calss again I had to sit next to a totes ugel NIRD called Calcelmo and on the other side was odahvegatables alduins friend ugh. He was a dragen and took up so much room I was totes squished.

I was totes passin a note to totally Rikke when the teacher, she was totally called Sybille Stentor. Omg she was rood and I dident like her, she made me give the note it said _this calss is borin im waggin the othar maths lol_ uh oh mers stentor looked SO MAD

Uh oh I got sent to the princapel office, this was totes not a good first day.

"Hildreannaleena it am extreme rude to pass notes," said the principle, he was call Titus Mede.

"Sorry printaple Mede I promise not to do it again."

"It ok. Also Hildreannaleena you need Dragenburn traynin, you shud totes trane with the Gaybreards. Ulferic Stromclok is alredy train with them."

"wow realy? That is totes awesome, thanks for the oppochurnity."

"That is ok Hildreannaleena the Dobahik. I am glad to see you are a grapeful person."

Omg it was totally lunchtime and I sat at the totes table with Rikke, she was totally popular and all the coolest kids with designer clothes were sittin here. There was a reel pritty gurl called Elisif, she was nearly pretty as me. She had blodne hare so she was probs dum becos blodn people are usual dumb no offend to blonde people. She had blue eyes. Next to her was a guy Rikke said him name was Torygg and he was Elisif's totes bf, he was the most poplar guy at skewl. Ulfric wasent there he was Rikke's totes bf and he was traynin with the greybeerds, I dident start tran until tomorrow. There was also a girl called Jordis the Shield Maiden. And also the guard from whiterun, Kyler, it turned out her only broke his leg when he got burnt to ashes by the dragen.

"Oh my like, totes god," are the dragonBORN?" arsked Jordis.

"ye

" wowowowow can I have your autograph"?

Omg I knew I was totes poplar but I didnent think ppl wud want my automobile! I was so flattered omg

The next totally day I was with the greyburds, they were totes kind of boring but I learnt some cool shouts like fus ro dah and yol toor shul which breaths fire and a whirlwindn one so I cud move fats. Omg I would totes win all the races at school ports. I looked over at totes Ulferic he was totes had an anger look on his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"NOTHIN" he totes snappied like an crocodile.

Wow I wunder wut his problem is. …

When I totes came out of the jim I walked into ODAHVEG THE GUY FROM ALDEWINS GANGPLANK

"Hi Hildreanneleena," he said friendlily but I knew he wasent rly friendly.

"omg go away Odahviig I knoew yu are a totes member of Laduin's gang."

"Wait no Hildreannaleena I wanna be your friend, can I tell you a totes secret you have to promise not tot ell anyone especially not alduib,"

Ok

"I am secretly a crossdresser" he whipsered so no one wud here.

"omg oderveg I carnt believe a totes crossdresser in Alduin gang!"

"I know I want to leave can you totes help me confront him?"

"ODAHVEH YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER?" oh my god it was totes alduin he looked totes mad becos he was racist to crossdressers :(

Hi everyone thanks for read this chapter, it's going to be in 2 parts. If you wud like your charactar feechured, then please say its name, race and gender in the comments and I will feature :))


	3. Skyrim High Skewl

Uh oh we totes hat to stand up against the mean bully Aldawin.

'Aldawin I don't want to be in your gang no more," said Odourveg. Suddenly a fabulous sparkle dress appeared on him, omg it looked so good I was totes jelly.

"Omg Odah totes viig, you should be a totally model!"

Uh oh Aldwin was jelus, he wanted to be a model too, but his dad wouldn't let him incase he got pregnernat.

"Dayum," said a rnadem warkin past, he also couldn't believ how good Odahvig looked.

"I hate you odaehvegan," said Alduin

Alduin it is not nice to be racist"I said"

I don't care I H8 CROSSDRESSARS"

Omg he was so mean. He breathed in a deep breath and dragon shoted YOOOL TUUU SHUL which breathes fire, and burnt odahviig's dress off.

"Oh no that was expensive and now im naked said Odavhiig except it is ok for a dragon to be naked.

we heard a weird noise and turned around ALDUIN HAD MADE EVERYONE NAKED EWWW except me of course because im classy.

Oh my god we had to find the reverse speel!"

"Hildreannaleena have you heard the tale of when Sangawin the daedra lawd maked everyone naked at the Countess's party in cyrodaffodil?" asked Odabhe

"No

"Well mabye he knows how to make ppl not nake!"

Oh my totes god yes what a food idea "said me"

We were flyin to the cassel where Sangawin lives, hes the daedra lord of silly and debutchery. We found him hanging around dabcing.

"Hi Sang=gue," I sayd.

"Hi who are you."

I was shokced, he dident even know who I was!

"Don't u watch tv?" I totes asked

"No

Well im hildreannaleena, the dragonborn and also fames. I need ur halp.

Why would I halp u lol

Becos im the coolest kid at skewl and if you don't help I will start a rumer abowt u

"Ok, he saed," I will help if you bisit me at the whiterun inn at night tonight."

Omg it was night and I was at the whiterun inn but sanfgein wasent there, wtf how rude. Suddenly a random guy called Sam came up to me, his name was Sam/

"Hi wanna have a drinkin contest."

Well u carnt be a kool kid without bein a bit badass, so I drank the contest, omg I woke up.

"Hi guess what you married a goat and sold a giant to a hag," laughed Odavhigg.

"omg WHAT I carnt marry a goat that's totes uncool, omg don't tell anyone we have to keep it quiet."

Odahvegatable pulled his phone out from his handbag that he had and showed me my facebook profile. Omg it said relationship status: totes married to::: Moira the Goat

OH NO A LEBSIAN GOAT this was embarrass. Omg we hat to fix the sityuayshon. I quicjly changed my relationship status to single :3 and pretended it was just a joke, oh no moira angry facebook messaged me sayin BFTHC WHY U DO THIS. Oh no I turned around and there was her!1! she was a hag and she was really ugly.

"HILDREANNALEENA YOU H8 ME!" she uh oh totally try to stab me! Suddenly heroically to the rescue a totes half Khajiit half sow elf called Vicktorriya. She left flower tails when the wanked around. I knew Vicktorriya she went to my kinfergarten but the kids mayd fun off her becos she half sow elf so she totally got homskewled. Vicktorriya totes stab Moira and moira die.

'omg you saved my life," said me.

"its ok said totes Vicktorriya,:

The next day Sangawin comed to my hows, totes creepy! Lol he gave me a totally staff that summons a totally dremora daydra and sed it funny that I marry a goat/ omg when I got to school I summoned the dremora it was a fashion daedra and it put fashionable clothes on everyone with its magical hands, and danced.

Hi everyone thanks for reed! Im sorry I not add your charactar in this time Maximsk but I promis to make him in the next chapter : )


	4. Hildreannaleena and the Dark Brotherhood

Hildreannaleena and the Dark Brotherhood

I totally went to sit at the poplar table at the cafeteria and saw diffrant ppl sittin ther! Omg it was a blodne gurl, a dark hair byo and an argonian red and black.  
>"Excus me this is my table," I sed.<br>"no I am astrid I am dark brohood I can do what I want."  
>"don't be bfith"<br>"hey that is my totes gf, Astrid," said the guy  
>"yeah don't be mean to Arnbjorn, me or Jet Black he was the argonian"<br>"How am I bean mean, I just came ovar hier and you were sittin at my table and you startin bein r00d!"  
>"bitsh you'll pay fur this." Sed Astred.<br>"whatevs,' I totes walked away swagaliciously. I could tell that the dark brohood were totes jelly of me because I was the prettiest and most poplar gurl at Skyrim totally High even though I'd only been here for like a week lol.

Omg it was totes evening time, 10pm at nite and I was tired and textin my besties Odahveg the crossdresser dagen and Rikke. We were totes talking about nail Polish.. omg I fell asleep becos 2 tired oops.

OMG WHEN I WOKE UP I DIDENT RECAGNIZE THE PLACE!1! I WSAS KIDNAPPED!1  
>I cud see a gurl sittin on a shelf, but she was wearin a marsk so I cudent recognaze her.<br>"You were a total bitjh you haf a lot of nerve bein so rood to totes Astrid, the leeder of the Dark Brotherhopd! I have a choice for u, jone us or die!" omg a totes deth threat, but I wasent afrade becos I was the dragonborn and cud easily beet Astrid in a fite, but I was curies I wanted to see what the dark brothood was liek.  
>"Ok I will john you."<br>"You have to assassinise someone, can you kill my ex he totes cheeted on me : ( said Astried.  
>"yeha whats his name?"<br>"Bob

Omg I totes saw bob sittin in the cafeteria tomorrow, he was totally on the basketbowl teem. He thought he was reely kool with his friends. His best friend was Tullius, the totes Team Captian of the Imperious, which is our baksetball team here at skyrem hiy. Tuliu was totes ugly lol Rikke said he is her totes ex but he cheeatahed for a high elf. Omg Bob was sittin there thinkin he was better than evry1 else because he was good at baskertball, so I totes shot him with a bough and arrow. He died

I was reapply my makeup in the bathroom while Elisif my other bestie was totes poopin in the stall and sudden Astrid came in!  
>"Thank you for assassinise Bob, he was totes mean Arnbjorn is totally bettar! You are now a membrane of the dark brothadrood come and meet us at the sanctuary neer dawnstar tomorrow at 6:00pm don't be l8." Then she walked out of the totelaits her butt was reely big I noticed.<br>"oh my totally god," said Elisif coming out of the stall and washing her hands with fragnance sope. "I carnt beleef you murderered Bob to get into the dirk brotharhoof!11"  
>"shhh don't tell nay1 or I will get expeeld Murder is totally aganst the schol rules' I said warningly.<br>"I promis not to your secret is saef with your bestie."  
>At 6:00pm I was totally at Dornstar. I found the sanctuary and said the pw to the door and it let me in, lol totes cool. Inside were lots of ppl, a children who was telling a circle of ppl about the guy she murdered. There was also Jet Black.<br>"Welcome Hildreannaleena," he said," He was totes an argonian. "hi" I said  
>"btw be careful of Astrid she might tell on you she's kind of mean"  
>"ok thx"

"Hail Sithis said Astrid, Sithis was the dark lurd. He was the worship of the drak brodh. "Ok we are gonna send you on missions go and talk to Nazir he Is totally a mission.

I went into a room and there was a totally red gourd sitting at the table reedin The Adventures of Barenziah. It's about a dark elf gurl who is still alive like 1k years later becos dark elves live a long time.  
>"Hi I need a missen."<br>"Cool can you assassinate Sapphire from the thieves guld becos she said my phone was old fashened. He ponted to his Nokia phon."  
>Omg I was not a murdarar and this was wrong, and sapphire dident even go to our school she was a hairdresser so I just dident do it and lied that I did and they gave me munney anyway! Lol how dum. I did that for all my contracts too XD<p>

"Hildreannaleena are you lyin abowt kilin ppl? Cos I saw Sapphire 2dai!' said Jet, uh oh he totes knew!  
>"mabye lol I said"<br>"Uh oh if asturd finds owt shes gonan be so mad!"  
>"OMG HILDREANNALEENA I KNOW UR SECRAT" uh oh it was totes Astrid she knew!<p>

* * *

><p>Hi thanks 4 reed! Im gonna mayk both of ur charactars have big roles in the next chapter : ) hope you enjoy I am sorry for not much update recently I have be'd busy : ( But now I have write another sotry to make up for it, Oblivion High, for ppl who are fans of oblivion which is the elder scrawls 4, it's my favrit one actelly.<p> 


	5. Dark brotherhood part 2

Oh no I exchanged a worry look with jet, and then Astrid totally shout!

"yes I know ur secret! I know about YOU ARE STEELIN MY BF ARNBJORN!'

Omg that was totes not true!111! I wudent do that I wudent steel a prsn bf! That wud b bad mannars!

"Ogm totes am not!"

"its ok I already KILLT HIM and murder like evry1 elsa I told the imperials (thye like hate the dark brohood btw) about where our sactery was muhahahahahaa."

OMG THAT BFTJH!

"How dar u, that is rly bad manors," I sed. I totally panicked, I hat to rush to the sanctery to see if anyone had survived! Me and Jet who is an argonian wented the shrine as fast as we could, we rode our horses. My horse was a designer horse. We arrived at the sanktory, but it was in flams! We saw Arnbjorn, corpse, and Nazir cryin. Nazir is a totes redguard.

"Noooo my secrat lovar is ded," weeped Nazir.

"Oh no nazi that is so sad, im so sry," I started to say, then wait a minut…. 'hey you were the wun cheetin on Astrid!?"

"omg don't tell her,"

"naxir she maked the sanctery burnt down becos of u! This is reely bad do yuo reelise what youv dun?!"

"im so sorry," said Nazir, but it was 2 late, the dameg had been done.

'come on we have to see who is alive still, Jet cast a resist fiar spell and run into the fire and when he come out he find Babette, the vmapir, still alive."

"Hi babette," omg I was kind of annoyed becos I didn't like her, she was weird. She was vampire but not the totes sparkly kind like twilite (me and my best fredn Rikke always argue, #teamedward or #teamjaceb lol) no she was the totally weird kind like cownt Dracula, or the count of skingrad who was a vamper, no one even notice that he the count for like 1000 yhears! Seems totes sus if you arks me. Oh no I got off track, where was I oh yeah wehad to run away from the sancteyr before we all got totally burnt! But when we got outside, it was ASTERID!

"Astrid go away I can't belive you kill your bf, and it was totes nazir cheetin not me :( " I said, adding an anger face so she would no that I was REELLY anger at her.

"Im really sprry," she looked apollojetik. "I feel really bad and I miss Armborn :("

"well that's your fault isn't it you killed him!" exclamation marked Jet.

"Im so sry, you can have this gourmet car for compensate," she pointed at a car sittin in the snow, it was shiny black with red headlights and customized seats! Wow it looked kewl, all the people at school would be totes jelly of me. Lol I codent wate to see their expressions! Oh my gosh, there was a dragen in the sky!

It was an eval dragen that Asturd had set on us. It was flyin around and breethin fiar everyehwre.

"it's ok I am an experience dragon fighter!" exclamation marked Jet, and shot the dragon with arrows. They were super strong daydric arrows.

Suddenly we saw a lasso of flowers bring down the dragon! Omg it was Vicktorriya, the half khajet halve sow elf! She was also a professional dragon slayer, and left flowar trales when she wanked places. The dragon fell on the ground, and squashed Asteroid the really mean leader of the dark brohud. Lol she was squashed. Vicktorriya had safed me again! Omg

To return the faver the next day I went to the shop and bought her sum choclats to show I appreciate. She said thx. As I was warkin alog wif my new fredns whoo were maykin their own dark brotherhood, and planning, except I dident want to be in it becos I didn't want to kill ppl, killin ppl is illegel for some reason. Ok as we were walkin along the stret I heard a showt comin fromm the mountens.

DUVET KING

"Who is the duvet king I wondered out loud."

"Umm totes you obviously," said Nazir.

"But im a girl how can I be a king?"

"I think Duvet kin like the dragonborn," said Vicktorryai.

"ohhhh lol" lol I was so blodn sometimes even tho I haf red hare!"

"Lol there must be something wrong," you better go and see the greyberds," said she.

Uh totes oh

Omg I totes ran to the gym at school, which we call High Hrothgar, and saw the greybareds there. Except the graybards weren't there, it was just Ulfric.

"Ulfric what is goin on!?"

I looked in the corner and saw Rikke cryin. "He totes dumped me!" omg her makeup was ruined.

"im leevin the basketball teem and makingmy own!

* * *

><p>Oh wow this adventure was so dramatic! Thx very much for your characters contribution HugsForPenguin and maximsk. :)<p> 


	6. Hildreannaleena and the Stromclocks

omg so Ulferic made the totes Stormcloak basketball teem. He so totally recruited all the best nords, he wudent let anyone else in. Im a nord, but he wudent let me jone becos im frends wif Rikke and I don't like basketball anyway lol. He wudent let the supar hot high elf on the team which made me sad : ( . I went to watch the totes Storemclokas practicing at lunch instead of gone to my training with the grayberds becos the greybeards were busy. Omg oh totes no, their team was so good it was even bettar at basketball than the totes imperials, which is our totally normal team. Uh totes oh. I wented to warn Tullius, but when I got to tulliuses locker I saw him and Rikke TOTES MAKINF OUT! Ewwwwwwww I carnt beliv it, tullius is totes ugly!11  
>"Oh hi Hildreannaleena," said Rikke, she looked totes embarrass.<br>"OH EM GEE, I CARNT BELIV U MAKIN OUT WIF THAT UGELY GUY!"  
>"Me?" arksed Tullius, He must be pritty dum since I cudent exactelly see anywun else amking out wif my totes bestie.<br>"Oh I comed to totes warn you, bytw" I said, tottally rememebrin why I wos here, "The stromclocks r REaLLY good, be careful."  
>"Excuse me I'm pretty shore I can beat a dumb team of nords, Nords are prity dumm and im bettar at baskertball than any1 elsa!" said totes Tullius very angerly, he was even moar anger now I had offended him xtra, but I was pritty offended that he sed nords were dum (hes an imperial btw) "I wud NEVAR date a nord," sed Totallyius.<br>"LOL I actually laughed" No one wud want to date you anyway!"  
>Rikke looked offend. "sry," I apoliziged. "<br>"Hildreannaleena I dident know that u wer such a BFITHCH.!" She away.  
>"wate no im tryin 2 help! " I totes yelled aftar her<br>"Well ur not doin a vrey gud job, are yuo?!" she anger stomed away.  
>"Oh totes no, that went rly badly. That was ur fawlt!" I accusinglied Tullius.<br>"Mien?" he looked surprise.  
>"Yeh cos if u totes hadent bin makin owlt whiff her then there wud be no argumint!"<br>"how dare u accuse me shes rite ur a BITH."!

Omg I wented to the match between the strongcloaks and the imperials the next day. Uh oh it was goin rly badly. I looked at the cheer leedin teems. The sormcloak one was made only of nords so it was rly borin. I looked at the othar one, it was manely imperials but there was an argonian and sum elves. Rikke said there was a khajiit on it but she sold too much skooma and got expelled. Skooma is this totally illegal drug that all khajiit are addicted to and sell. My friend M'aiq is a khajiit, he wented to my old skewl and was now goin to this skewl, but he hadent turned up at the match yet. I cuahgt rikke's eye, but she looked away she looked upset still and I felt rly bad, I hoped her teem one so she felt bettar.

But I was dissaponied, becos the imperial team were losin rly baddy. 5 minutes in they were score 4-0 with stormcocks in the lead. Oh no this was really not guud. I saw my friend M'aiq totes walkin through the stands, tryin to sell bottles of 'refreshments' but thye were actually skooma. He saw me and came to sit.  
>"Who's winnin?"<br>"Omg I pointed at the scoreboard and M'aiq said oh no"  
>'M'aiq saw you arguing with Rikke," sed M'aiq. he speeks in third person cos he is totes dumb.<br>"Yeah she was makin out wif Tullius who is totes ugly and I sed why r you makin out with that ugly dude lol."  
>M'aiq totally laughed.<br>"hey where is odahviig have you seen him?"  
>"lol odahviig wudent fit in the stands, hes a dragon."<br>"Oh of course!" I totallied.

SPEAK OF THE DEVILLE odahbiig just came through the doors into the totally gym and was skiddin across the floor.  
>"DOUBLLE-U TEE EFF!" went a teechar, "WUT R U DOIN!"<br>"Im rly sorry," sed Odourveg, "But Alduin is chasin me!"

Sure enuff aldawin came runnin thru the doors too, and crashed into odahviig who fell and landed on the stands. Alduin totes rored and fire everywhere, and set half the stands on fire and burnt lots of ppl! They died inclyuding Kyler who had been burnt alive be4 but only had a broken leg, I hope he was as lucky this time.

"ALDUOIN THAT WAS REELY BAD!1" odahvegegrtable shouted, I had bever seen him get \angry buyt right now he was totes MAD. He took a deep breath and shouted DAY UM GURL a dragonshout and alduin was transformed into a gurl wif a reely big butt, so big that he totally kept knockin ppl out wif it by accident when he warked past. LOL it was so embarrsing for him even tho it wore off after a few minets.

Omg focsugn on the game agin, the imperials ended up loosin score 2-11, how embarrassing.

It totally meant that the stormclokes wud be playin against the other skewls too, and made tullus rly sad that he cudent play against the other schools, he cried. I feeled so bad for him that I totally sent him an apologise letter, but rikke had totally dumoped him for suckin at basketball lol. She was still a cheerleader though becos the stromclokes wudent let her on because she was an imperius instead of a nord, idk why ulfric totally dated her if she wasent a nerd then. Oh me and rikke totes made up btw we are besties again :D


	7. Hildreannaleena and the Daedra Lord

Omg it was school holidays finally. I was totally havin the time of my life, I was so totes excited, we were havin a totes party that night. All the totally poplar kids were invited. Hereza a list of totes poplar kids:  
>Me (of corse)<br>Rikke  
>Hildreannaleena<br>Kyler except he had a broken leg again from bein burnt by a dragen so he cudent cum,.  
>Elitstith and her bf Torygg<br>Ulfric omg id avoid him  
>Tullius eww hope he totes dident hit on me<br>Jet Black the argonien hes my totes frend.  
>Vicktorriya becos shes my fredn she safed my life<br>Odavhiing  
>Not alduon becos he was meen<br>M'aiq he was gonna sell Skooma  
>Me<br>Some other ppl who were totes hot

Omg I had to go shoppin to buy a totes new designer outfit. I knew which outfit I totally wanted: an elven dress. The only place to totes buy one was at the shop raident rainment, but the elves there totally hated me.  
>"Hildreannaleena they hate me too even though its my favrit shop and I always shop there. I fink its time for our revenge," said Odahvegetable. Omg I totes never knew odahvegetable to be the kind of prsn wait totes dragen not prsn to reveng. Then I saw totally tears in him eyes and I knew he must be really sad.<br>"Odahvig whats wrong?" I questioned me  
>"I'm peelin onions."<br>"Oh lol."

We flew to solitude, which was the capitql of skyrim despit bein right in the north and beinf called Solitude. We landed in a shop and died.  
>"Omg get out!" sed the elf, but we weren't goin to put up with this.<br>"Fus ro dah!" I shouted and the elf went flyin. Odahfing also took a deep breathe and burninate the elf, but elves are power magic and the elf put up a shield.  
>"U a stupit dumb crossdresser!" shouted one elf, her name was Endarie.<br>"EXCUSE ME!?" Odahvegan was so rage. Him eyes wented red and I cud feel angar.  
>I was anger too, no1 insulted my best friend and be'd racist to corrsdresers and got away with it! "STUP-IT-BITH!" I dragon shputed. Endarie died.<br>The other elf, Taarie, cummed up to us. "U KILLED MY SITSER!" SHE BELOWED.  
>"Sorry," sed odaviig, he was apologize, but I was not.<br>"UR THE DUMMEST CROSSDRESSER!" shouted Taarie.  
>"Ok ive had enough." Odahviig angried. "STOP-BEAN-MEAN!" suddenly taarie turned nice.<br>"Hi you can have all the stuff free," she gave us the whole shop free cos she was nice.

I thank youd her and turned to leave the sop, but then sudden a ghost appear! It was wearin a black designer dark brohood hoodie. Omg was it the ghost of asteroid? She was the leader of the dark brotherhood but she be'd mean. But no it was a guy, omg a totes cute guy  
>"you sleep rather soundly for a murderer,"<br>"OMG GTFO LUCIEN LACHANCE UR FROM OBLIVIViON."  
>"Oh lol"<p>

We were about to leave then another interrupt! This time qas a guard, werein red soltide gard clothes.  
>"excuse me u murdered."<br>"Sry bby,"I apologise, but the guard not care. He look anger and get sowrd. I dident have the money to pay the fine becos I spent it all on clothes, and the guards didn't accept credit cards.  
>"wate its ok, theyre allowed," said Taarie cos she was nice all of a suddenly.<br>"Why?"  
>'Because I gave them.'<br>"Ohhhhhhhhhh lol sed the guard, understanding even though it made no sense. He put the sword away but accidental stab himself and die. Ow

Omg it wos totally time for the party, it was totes at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. It had a totes picture of a totally mayor (which am a gurl flavoured horse) with a banner stickin out of its back like a carasel horse except alive but a picter so not alive lol. We used the ded guard from solitude as a totally disco ball becos we totally lost ours. M'aiq was totes sellin Skooma, and every1 was buyin it and also getting drunk off Nord mead, it was the best. We all danced but I spotted some1 totes lookin weird in the corner. They had a totally mismatched outfit and were eatin totally cheese.

"Hi wanna have some skooma," said M'aiq tp the odd.  
>"You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."<br>"What?" M'aiq looked totes confused. "maybe u already had too much skoooma lol" he sed.  
>The strange prsn was too busy totally eatin cheese to reply.<br>"Excuse me I have something important."  
>"Well? Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity! Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously. What's the message?"<br>"No its not a message, its skooma."  
>"omg" whipsered totally Elisith, "its sheogorath."<br>"WHO LOL?"  
>"Shhhhhhh it's the daedric princess of chaotic."<br>"Hi sheogorath' I hied.  
>"hi lol."<br>"why are you at our party? You weren't invited."  
>"Im gatecrashing"<br>"that's bad manors im callin the police."  
>"but im a daedra lord."<br>"so its still totes bad manners to gatecrash, go away."  
>"wow ur reely r00d," sed sheogorath, he was totes upset so he turned me into a sheep and ran into the bathroom to cry.<p>

"LOL bein a sheep is so totally out of fashion Hilterannaleenaa.' Laughed at me everyone. I was totally emborrassed. I ran into the toilets and found Sheogorath. He wasent cryin, he was textin Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon on his phone.  
>"this is a gurls toilet," I informed totally sheogorath. "and can u make me a human bein a sheep is totes ruining my hair."<br>'ok but first you have to do a missen, you have to escape the mind of M'aiq the liar."  
>Uh totes oh I found myself in a room full of skooma, I knew this must be the mind of m'aiq.<p> 


End file.
